


if you wanna kiss the boy then you better kiss the boy right now

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e11 The Magnificent Eight, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, HexHunter, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Timehex, ish, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: Rip and Jonah say goodbye.





	if you wanna kiss the boy then you better kiss the boy right now

**Author's Note:**

> Found something I wrote during the first season for my old Legends React blog. Figured I'd revamp it a little and make something hopefully more enjoyable out of it. Plus, I'm going to be busy with Naruto related Secret Santa gifts, so enjoy this while I pull my hair out in frustration and self inflicted anxious moments.

Dust kicked up from the heel of Rip's boot as he tried to look anywhere but at his old lover. Only a small part of him wished that they hadn't been so desperate for help that they needed to call upon the infamous Jonah Hex for assistance. The larger portion knew that his desires only proved that he was human, and that the Time Masters didn't completely erase his soul that yearned for companionship.

"We've arrived outside of Carson City," he announced. His manners kicked in and he found himself looking at the other man.

"Why here?" Jonah rasped.

"Let's just say that I knew you'd be making a journey here, and I thought you would appreciate an expedited trip."

Jonah smirked at his answer. "You keepin' tabs on me, Rip?"

"I looked it up shortly before we departed." The younger brunet's eyes darted away from Jonah's knowing gaze.

"Liar."

"Will you leave of your own free will, or must I give you the boot?"

Jonah threw his hands up in mock surrender, a tiny smirk curled his lips.

"I'll get out of your hair, just want somethin' first."

"You _want_ something?" Rip's eyes returned to staring at him, albeit filled with a mix of suspicion and curiosity. "As I've told Misters Rory and Snart, the Fabrication Room does not print currency, but rest assure, your next hunt will be rewarding." 

The bounty hunter ignored the younger man's words. He opened his arms wide, his bulky clothing made him look that much larger compared to Rip's lean physique. The latter's brows practically rose up to his hairline at the gesture. When Jonah made no sign of dropping his pose, Rip tentatively moved forward until he was just within arm's reach, leading to the older brunet pulling him in like a bug caught in a Venus flytrap. The hug wasn't constricting like the Brit anticipated, and it wasn't casual like the ones he shared from time to time with the team. It was tender but strong, and no sooner did it take for Rip to sink into the warm, broad chest did he realize his arms went from being slack at his sides to finding their way around Jonah's neck.

Betrayed by his own body and begrudging sentiment, Rip felt his eyelids drop while his right hand curled into Jonah's short, umber locks. He could barely find the will to pull away to do more than pick his head up from where it was tucked in between the cowboy's head and shoulder to look into his mossy green eyes. Taking initiative, the British man leaned forward to press their foreheads together, their lips were now just a hair's breadth away.

And then they weren't.

Jonah surged forward so fast that their teeth clanked together almost violently. The younger of the two didn't protest, just opened his mouth to feel the slide of tongue against his own and repositioned his free hand to grab onto Jonah's new duster. No matter how many times this happened, they'd never grow tired of hungry kisses and long embraces.

By the time they both pulled away for air, their lips were red and their cheeks stung from a mild case of beard burn. They panted against each other's lips whilst trying to catch their breath.

"Don't think I don't still _feel_ for you," Jonah whispered. His heart was beating like the war drums of his time.

"I didn't think you did," Rip muttered, "because I haven't."

"You better come back, Hunter."

"Now don't say that, I might just stay."

The bounty hunter sighed, he rested more of his weight against the Brit's head.

"What if that's what I want?"

Rip's voice cracked, "Then I suppose I will have to return.." 

Jonah fought the lump forming in his throat. It was a feat, as it felt like he had swallowed a turkey whole. He wanted this goodbye, he didn't get one the last time. Now that he was here though, with his arms around Rip and the fragile promise of another day with him, he couldn't find the will to let him go.

"Don't worry," someone said in a sing song voice a few feet away. "We'll make sure he keeps his word!"

Just on the edge of mortified, both brunets turned their heads to see the Legends watching them from afar with such pleased looks.

They were never going to live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! I have.. not been productive as of late. I know, I know. Shocking. ME not being productive? Wild. Well, I hope you at least enjoyed this short, sweet treat. Doubt I'll see you guys for a bit while I bust my ass to make fanfic Christmas presents. *sighs theatrically* Really have to work on that low impulse control. 
> 
> Anyways, even if this fic is hella short I hope it gave you some joy. Take it easy this holiday season, drink hot chocolate from your favourite mug *sips reheated Starbucks latte in my Hinata Hyuuga mug*, buying presents isn't a necessity of the holiday season, letting your loved ones know how much they mean to you does, and hey, maybe I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks. 
> 
> All my love~  
> Robin


End file.
